


Where it Begins

by FendersWolfMage



Series: The End to a New beginning [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The End to a New Beginning. The twins are now 8. Andrea gets taken away to the circle and the gang has to find a way to free her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Gone

Prologue:   
It was when she took her first step, beginning to walk on her own, that Fenris truly realized the twins were growing up. 

It was when he first needed healing, after a scrapped knee, that Fenris realized he couldn't always protect them. 

It was when her powers first manifested, that Fenris realized she would be deemed different. 

It was now, as he helplessly watched a templar drag his daughter away, that he realized just how right Anders was about the circle. 

In a crowd, he could do nothing but watch fearful brown eyes pleading with him, begging beneath dark wispy locks for Fenris to save her. Fenris could do nothing, as 8 year old Felician shook like a leaf at his side. 

Acting out against templars in the crowd, could bring the wrath of the whole city down upon them. So he simply watched, as Andrea screamed for anyone's help. People walked past, no a head turned, as the young apostate was dragged off to her fate. 

Fenris' knees finally gave out, as a sob racked through his body, brands flaring with his anger. He would save her. He would get his revenge. Maker damned this whole city to the ground if he didn't. 

Chapter 1

Fenris sat numbly upon a chair in his bed, a bottle of wine held to his lips. He starred absently towards the door, uncertain of what he would say to Anders. Fenris could have done something, could have taken the templar's heart right from his chest. Yet instead, Fenris hadn't moved an inch, in fear of losing Felician, too. 

Closing his eyes, he tipped the bottle back, feeling the bitter liquid slide down his throat. Opening his eyes, he leaned his head back. A small knock on his door, had Fenris looking up, towards the small blonde boy. Green eyes starred back at him, tears unshed visible, in the still shaken frame. Fenris placed the bottle down, opening his arms. 

Felician ran forward, automatically falling into Fenris' arms as a quiet sniffle escaped him. “I'm sorry, father” the boy whispered. Fenris' eyes widened a bit, as he placed a hand upon the back of the boy's head, gently rubbing his back. “What are you sorry for?” Fenris asked, pulling the boy a bit away from him, to look at his face. 

“If I hadn't…. if Andrea and I hadn't been fighting in the streets…” Felician's voice trembled, his fear and sadness clear in everything he did or said. Fenris let out a deep breathe. “You are not at fault, Felician. It was an accident” Fenris said, his voice firm, even as he wavered inside. He wished there was some way to remove the boy's pain, but nothing he could say at the moment would help. Fenris couldn't even help himself.

That was when he heard the feet upon the steps, saw a tired looking blonde mage in his door way. Immediately, the tiredness left that face and a look of concern crossed it. “What's wrong? Did something happen?” Anders asked quickly, making his way over to the two. “Where's Andrea?”. Fenris looked away, biting his lip. 

Turning back to the boy in his arms, Fenris offered him a soft smile. “Felician, go to your room please… Papa and I need to talk” Fenris said softly, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead. Felician nodded, bidding the two a goodnight, before scurrying off to his room. 

Anders shut the door behind him, moving to pull a chair in  
front of Fenris. “Fenris” Anders said, reaching out for a hand. Fenris took his hand, squeezing it tightly. “The templars…” Fenris murmured. Anders eyes widened, before a look of anger crossed his features. “You let templars take her?” Anders asked, knocking the chair over as he bolted up. “Anders, I-” Fenris began, but Anders shook his head. “I've told you what the templars are like… How could you let them take her? Why didn't you do something?” Anders asked, as blue raised across his skin.

Fenris couldn't respond, didn't know if he had a valid answer for it. How could he have let it happen? Fenris had seen Anders scars, time and again. He'd seen the man fall apart, been woken up by the mage thrashing around after a nightmare. Yet here he sat, his daughter taken off to a circle. “I know you hate mages, but I never expected you to let your own daughter be dragged away” Anders spat angrily, a clear rumble behind his words. 

Fenris felt his own fury rising at this. Standing out of his own seat, Fenris stalked forward, backing Anders into a door. “After all these years, you think I LET our daughter willingly be dragged off to a circle? You think I wanted this?” Fenris questioned, his voice cracking. A tremor ran through Fenris' body, unable to contain his emotions any longer. 

Anders seemed to stop at that, the mage visibly swallowing. “Fenris” Anders voice dropped, as he reached out to wrap arms around Fenris. “I'm sorry… I don't know why I said those things” Anders said, drawing the elf tightly against him. Fenris buried his face against Anders shoulder. “I never wanted our children to see the world we did.. We did everything we could to keep slavers away from them… but this is no better and I failed to keep her safe” Fenris said, a sob escaping him.

Anders held him close, placing a kiss atop the elf's head. “We will save her. I swear that to you.. she will not be bent to Meredith's will...” Anders said, rubbing Fenris' back. “But how?” Fenris asked. “We'll find a way. Hawke will surely help us, we're not alone in this Fenris and we will get her back”. 

An hour passed, as Fenris and Anders clung desperately to each other. Little comfort could be found in the action, but it helped Fenris to know he wasn't alone. They would get their daughter back and after this, they would leave Kirkwall… be on the run again, but at least they had a better chance of keeping the twins safe outside the city.


	2. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tells the group of what happened. They try to come up with something.

Anders watched, as Felician played upon the floor with the cat. Ser Freckles had been a birthday gift from Merrill, when the twins had turned 5. Felician had taken to it right away and of course been the one to name the orange tabby as well. They were currently in the middle of deciding how to explain their situation. 

As the group came in, everyone was aware of the gloomy atmosphere, but also the absence of the small girl who normally greeted them at the door. Hawke was the first to make his entrance into the living room. Felician looked up from the cat, but automatically went back to pulling the string around. Anders was glad the boy could at least distract himself for the moment. 

“Where's Fenris?” Hawke asked, noticing the absence of the broody elf as well. “Asleep” Anders answered easily. Anders had been forced to put him to sleep, after the elf had taken to smashing a few wine bottles. Anders couldn't see him hurting like this, not right now. Hawke gave an apologetic look. 

Varric and Isabela followed him in, while Merrill seemed to trail some ways behind. Aveline and Sebastian had found themselves busy with something or other, Anders hadn't really pushed their attendance. 

Once everyone was seated, they looked expectantly at Anders. “He's not pregnant again, is he?” Merrill chirped up. The last time they'd sat around the room like this, had been when Anders told the group of Fenris' pregnancy. The only difference being, Fenris had been present for that particular conversation. Every meeting after that in this room, had been pleasant, as it was usually a celebration of sorts. 

Anders shook his head. “I'm afraid it's something different” Anders said solemnly. Felician seemed to sense the fact that Anders was upset. The boy made haste, taking a seat upon Anders lap and curling into him. Anders wrapped his arms around the boy, offering his a reassuring smile. 

Hawke seemed to take in the severity of the situation. “Anders, what's going on here? You know we'll be willing to help with whatever you need” Hawke insisted.

Anders drew in a deep breathe, holding Felician just slightly tighter, as though he to would disappear. “Yesterday, Fenris had brought the children to the market in hightown… The kids were goofing off and Andrea accidentally frozen something… a templar saw and-” Anders couldn't' continue, he could feel Justice getting riled up. Anders didn't blame him, he wanted the same thing Justice did at this point, more then anything, the circle would fall. 

The group seemed to piece things together. Gasps and saddened gazes filled the room. “I had wondered where our little helper was” Varric said sadly. “Oh, sweet thing” Isabela cooed. Anders looked away for a moment.

“Have you thought of something? Do we go full out or simply sneak in?” Hawke asked. Anders looked to him, thankful for the fact that he was already thinking up things. Anders smiled softly. “Think it's to late to blow the gallows to the ground?” Anders asked. Felician squirmed out of Anders arms, turning at the sound of the creak on the stairs. 

Fenris looked worn out and as though he hadn't actually just slept at all. Anders gave a frown at this, even as Felician flung himself at Fenris. Fenris' arms wrapped around the boy, petting his head gently. “I'll sneak in” Fenris said, looking up from the boy wrapped around him. Anders shook his head. “Absolutely not.. We'll get her out, but you're not putting yourself in there… If anything, Hawk or I should do it… We're mages, we could get ourselves captured and then simply sneak her out” Anders said quickly. 

Anders saw Fenris' demeanour change, saw the way the elf bristled at that. Felician stepped back, as Fenris stalked towards Anders. Anders braced himself, but instead was met with a firm kiss. Isabela squealed slightly and Anders felt her delight ring through him as well. Anders shouldn't be so turned on right now, especially with the angry elf so close, but maker did he kiss so well when angry. 

“You will NOT be sent to the gallows.. I've one mage in there, I don't need another” Fenris hissed out, as he pulled away. Anders blinked up at Fenris, wondering what exactly he could say. Hawke face looked triumphant. “Then it's settled. I'll sneak into the Gallows… but the matter is on how”.


	3. The Gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Andrea's P.O.V. Hawke marches off to help.

The windows were small, bars over lapping any view she could have had into the outside world. Even as the sun shone in, Andrea couldn't find a care in the world. She had been due to attend class well over an hour ago, but hadn't find the willpower to leave the room. People outside of it were intimidating, the templars especially. 

Lost in the thoughts of her mind, Andrea soothed a hand down a wrinkle in her robes. What would this be like? Her papa had told her so many stories, so many horrible things. Would it be different, if she simply followed the rules, did as she was asked? Andrea didn't know if she could do this. Not that the choice was hers any longer.

The clank of armour could be heard, but she refused to look up, even as the shadow loomed over her. “Don't look at your feet girl” she heard a voice boom above her. Andrea's honeyed eyes quickly fluttered up, taking in the bald templar before her. “I-I ap-pologize, ser templar” Andrea stumbled over her words, as her heart began to race in her chest. This man in front of her was large, or maybe it was truthfully the armor that made him seem s such. However, at 8 years old, he was definitely a lot bigger then her. 

Andrea had never been more then a lithe little thing herself. Despite children born of humans and elves looking more human, she seemed to not fall into that general area of basic biology. Instead, she took much after her elvhen father and his stature. “Stand girl and do not speak out of turn” the templar warned, pulling the girl up by her arm.

Andrea followed quickly, allowing herself to be dragged down the hall. “Enchanter Orsino wishes to speak with you, then you will head to class without delay” the templar demanded. Andrea simply nodded, holding back the whimper of fear which wished to escape her. 

Andrea followed the man into an office, an elf stood in front of a window, peering out of it. “Enchanter, I've brought the new apprentice” the templar said. The man turned towards Andrea, looking her over. “Yes, thank you. If you'll excuse us, I wish to talk to her in private” Enchanter Orsino said. The templar gave a bit of a bow, before shutting the door behind Andrea.

Andrea's nerves had her fidgeting and she wanted to escape the intense gaze upon her. “Maker, how could this have happened… I know who you are” Enchanter Orsino said to her. Andrea gave him a look of confusion. He knew her? How did Andrea not know him then. “You look like them you know, your parents. It's such a shame the templars caught you”. A small, hopeful smile broke out on Andrea's face. “You know father and papa?” Andrea asked, almost enthusiastically. Orsino raised a finger to his lips. “Hush, we wouldn't want Meredith to over hear us, but yes. I've met Fenris and Anders on occasion, while they are out with Garrett Hawke”. Andrea still couldn't quite wipe the smile from her face.

If this man knew her parents, maybe he could help her escape, help her leave. Those hopes were quickly dashed, as his next words hit her ears. “I'll do my best to keep you safe her, but I'm afraid you'll need to get used to the idea of the circle”.

Anders walked along with Hawke, silent at each others side. “You can't be serious” Anders warned, through gritted teeth. “If you have another idea, now would be the time to speak up” Hawke shot back. Anders couldn't understand how Hawke would be so willing to do this, so willing to be in a circle to rescue his daughter. “I mean, it's not your responsibility, Hawke… I should be the one-” Anders trailed off. Hawke stopped for a moment, placing hands upon Anders shoulders. “I don't have much family left… We may be this rag tag bunch, that nobody in this city seems to take seriously, but Maker be damned if I let my added family get stuck in the Gallows with Meredith” Hawke spoke sternly and Anders felt his heart clench. 

Hawke didn't have anyone left, besides Carver, who had ultimately left them for the templars. That was when Anders truly understood. “You plan to have Carver bring you in” Anders clarified. Hawke nodded. “How else did you think I was ending up there? I'm the Champion of Kirkwall now.. Templars can't just.. turn me in.. but if my brother were to do it”. Anders wanted to protest against this, but Hawke had a point. 

Anders watched as Hawke walked towards the docks, Anders was to stay here, but he wanted desperately to follow, to do anything to avoid letting one of his best friend's walk to his doom. Fenris had been forced to stay behind at home, after his insistence, that he would just rip the Gallows apart to save their daughter, but this is the way things had to be and for once, Anders truly was helpless.


	4. Can't Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett gives Andrea a book to study. Anders begins making plans to break them out.

It had been a week and Andrea was beginning to give up hope. It was tedious and she couldn't find any interest in following orders given to her. Yet, unwillingly, she did so. Andrea had made the mistake of ignoring orders a couple days ago and had been made to clean the stair wells. It hadn't been until nearly dark, when she'd finished scrubbing away at the dirt and grim.

Now, she simply proceeded to attend class, followed the schedule to a t. Some mages had told her of worse punishments that could be fall her, if she wasn't on time. Looking down at her feet, she rushed past glancing eyes and wondered when the stairs would ever stop.

Not paying attention, she slammed into something solid causing her to stagger back. Eyes darting up, she starred in wonder. The man looked like uncle Garrett, but certainly she had to be wrong. Maybe the templars had slipped something into her water that morning. “Andrea” the man said, drawing her into an embrace.

If she was imagining the bear hug that surrounded her, let her never leave such a fantasy. It was either of her parents, nor her brother, but even this familiar hug was a comfort in a world she found herself so lost. “Uncle Garrett” she whispered, eyes looking at him hopefully. “We'll talk after, we can't talk right now. I'll speak with you at dinner, but for now, don't be late” Hawke hastily spoke and Andrea nodded somewhat dazed.

Supper couldn't come soon enough. Andrea needed to know if she hadn't just been hallucinating that she'd seen Garrett. As she entered the dining hall, her eyes scanned the room. A templar stood at the far end, uncle Garrett clearly speaking to him. So he truly was here, but if he'd gotten caught, what did that mean for Andrea herself? Would papa be next? He'd been so careful all these years and in a moment of rage, Andrea could have very well doomed them all.

As Andrea approached, she noticed Uncle Garrett was holding a book to his side. It seemed like an enchantment book of sorts, but Andrea couldn't quite make out the title. She could read at a basic level if anything.

Andrea trailed along quietly, not really wishing to draw attention to her, despite her best effort, she still got strange stares. Andrea supposed she would look odd, given that most people were now aware she was half human. She should look human. Maybe it was just the fact that she was new, something to look at for a while. Something to point at and laugh.

Reaching Garrett, she shot a hesitant look towards Hawke, but he simply smiled at her. “He's a good templar” Uncle Garrett mused. The templar gave a huff, removing his helmet. Andrea felt a wave of relief was through her. Carver. Thankfully it wasn't some other templar to worry about. Andrea wanted to jump for joy, but after a week here, it just didn't seem like the brightest options in a room full of people. Others may clue in that Andrea knew Garrett.. and she really didn't want to be shipped off to a different circle.

“You wished to talk with me, Serah” Andrea said, hesitant in her weird choice. It tasted wrong upon her tongue, bitter even, if she had to describe it. Garrett gave her an odd look, but seemed to clue in one why she was doing it. “I did. Ser Carver is going to escort us somewhere so I can do a lesson with you” Garrett said, a smile forming on his face. Andrea nodded softly. “Lead the way” she said, bowing a little bit.

Andrea inspected the closet they'd entered. **'Why a closet?'** she wondered to herself. Garrett followed her in, Carver promising to stand watch. Andrea propped herself up on top of a box, kicking her feet slightly. “So… what exactly are we learning.. in a closet?” Andrea asked, a hint of annoyance to her voice. Garrett seemed to smile at that. “Calm down there, Fenris junior” Garrett joked, before opening up the book he had. Andrea huffed indignantly. This was ridiculous.

“My original intent when I got here, had been to break you out. It's going to take some time on that matter though, so for the mean time… we're having lessons” Garrett informed. Andrea chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, nodding. “Teach away” Andrea exasperated, crossing her arms.

“I had been searching the books in the library, doing a little studying and I think this book may do you some good” Garrett said, handing her the book, with a page open. Andrea crooked an eyebrow. “Is this…. But why would you give me this?” Andrea asked, looking at the book. It was a portrayal of slaves, but something stood out. It had a ritual of sorts, something to do with blood magic. This book certainly had to be forbidden here. “Are you breaking me out or condemning me to stay here, Uncle Garrett?” Andrea asked.

Garrett shrugged. “I'm not saying slit a wrist open and perform a show for the Knight Commander, I'm staying study some. It'll keep you occupied until we can get out of here” Garrett informed. A knock to the door drew them away from their discussion. Carver pulled open the door. “Your classes are about to start Andrea, don't let him” Carver said, pointing to Garrett. “Get you in trouble” he finished. Andrea nodded, stuffing the book as much as she could into her robes. With a nod to Garrett, she fled the room.

!~~~~~~~~!

Anders tended to a woman with a horrible cough, yet still kept his eyes trained on the small blonde boy across the clinic. Felician had decided if he would be following papa to work, Ser Freckles would be tagging a long as well. The children that came to the clinic through out the day, seemed to enjoy the presence of the orange tabby, which Anders had no complaints for.

The complaint he did have, however, was how Felician had taken potions from the boxes, to make some resemblance of a castle for the cat. Finishing up with the woman, Anders instructed her on the proper care and to return within the week, so he could check on her progression.

Felician watched as the woman left, his eyes curious, but no questions asked. Once she was gone, Felician turned back to Anders. “Are we done yet?” Felician asked. Anders smiled softly. “Not yet, we've still a few more things that need to be done. Can you wait a little longer?” Anders asked, bending down to his height. Felician shrugged, but his face clearly said he'd had enough for today.

 **'He does not wish to stay'** Anders felt, more then heard the words in his head. Anders sighed. **'I know he doesn't want to stay, but I can't let him wonder back home alone'** Anders replied. Justice seemed to be hesitant at this. Anders however, would not be allowing his son to walk darktown alone. Justice seemed to understand that. 'We can finish at a later time' Justice decided.

Anders was surprised by this, but Justice had become slightly more lenient on the matter of their cause since the twins. Though, since Andrea had gotten taken, Justice had seemed to push harder. Anders could understand though, he too wanted revenge for the templars taking his daughter and they would get it.

In fact, Anders had been sitting a top a plan for a while, but it was a matter of setting it into motion. Though, he'd said nothing to Fenris yet. “Papa?” Felician asked, tugging on Anders coat. Anders looked to the boy, noticing the look of fright upon his face. Anders then looked towards where the boy had previously been looking.

Grabbing Felician, Anders tugged the boy to him. A templar stood in the door way. How had he gotten through without Anders being warned. Slowly, Anders backed up towards where his staff was, keeping Felician close to him. The templar reached up, removing his helmet. Anders froze, before a look of anger crossed his face. “Andraste's ass, Carver. You scared me!” Anders barked.

Felician moved out of Anders arms, hesitantly going towards Carver. “Wow” he said in amazement. Carver didn't often come dressed in armour, but for whatever reason, Felician always seemed amazed by it. Not to say that all armour didn't amaze him. Carver turned a serious look on Anders, holding out a letter. “Garrett asked me to deliver this” Carver said. Anders nodded, taking the note form Carver. “Did anyone see you come down here?” Anders asked, hesitantly. Carver raised an eyebrow. “I'm in templar uniform.. I think everyone noticed” Carver said.

 **'Well, that was comforting'** Anders thought to himself. Justice hummed in disagreement, not really understanding Anders disagreement. “How is Andrea?” Anders asked suddenly. Carver looked away. “She's was bit defiant when she first arrived. She's however learned to follow orders. I've done my best to keep an eye on her, but I can't be beside her every minute” Carver said. Anders narrowed his eyes. She'd learned to follow orders? Anders only hoped it had been some basic punishment.

“I want to come with you” Felician said. Carver looked down at the boy, ruffling his hair. “You can't, what you can do, is help Anders write Andrea a letter. I'll return it for you” Carver clarified. Felician frowned, but nodded. “Come in here for now. It wouldn't do well to leave you in the doorway” Anders said, moving to sit at his desk.

Felician carried Ser Freckles over, the tabby tucked in his arms. Anders offered him another small smile, before reading over the letter. Garrett had explained of the going ons, how the Knight Commander was clearly losing her mind. More mages had been turning to blood magic and that worried Anders more. The letter began to trail off into something odd, speaking of the twins conception and how Garrett had learned something strange.

'I'd found a book in the library, it told of a blood magic ritual used in ancient Tevinter to conceive a child between two males. The spell was said to create some sort of bond between the slave and whomever sired the child. It created something of a 'blind' love between them, so as to keep slaves who didn't get along from harming each other. It was used in Tevinter to make a slave more willing to produce with a magister. The spell was said to help make it more likely that a mage would be produced. Andrea is currently studying the book, making notes to help me decipher it. With the way things are going, it is unlikely we will get out any time soon'.

Anders read the lines over and over, his brows creasing. What did this mean? Was Hawke trying to tell him, that whatever had happened between himself and Fenris was… fake? Anders had to admit, that years ago, falling in love so quickly wouldn't have been normal. Not for two who so deeply hated each other.

“What does decipher mean, papa?” Felician asked from beside him. Anders dropped a bit, almost dropping the letter. “Don't worry yourself over it, is there anything you want me to tell Andrea when we write to her?” Anders asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice. “Tell her that Sailor Sally was cat napped” Felician mused, a bright smile upon his face. Anders nodded, forcing his own smile.

Writing the letter to Garrett, Anders asked him for any more information he could obtain from the book. He also informed him of his plan. He would get them out of there, especially if he could get them out before Garrett did. It would be best they worked from both ends. Anders stood up, handing his letter to Carver.

“Make sure he gets it” Anders insisted.

“He will”.


End file.
